Disneyland Park (Californie)
Disneyland Park est un parc à thèmes de type Royaume Magique de la ville d'Anaheim, Californie aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Il s'agit du premier parc d'attraction créé par The Walt Disney Company. Inauguré le 17 juillet 1955, il est le seul parc conçu et supervisé entièrement par Walt Disney. Bâti sur un terrain d'une superficie totale de 73ha auparavant investi par des orangeraies, le parc s'étale aujourd'hui sur 34ha après avoir connu de nombreuses expansions au fil des années. Le parc possède de nombreux surnoms tels que Disneyland, Walt Disney's Magic Kingdom ("le royaume magique de Walt Disney") ou ''The Happiest Place on Earth ("l'endroit le plus joyeux du monde''"). Conçu et construit par Walt Disney et WED Enterprises (qui deviendra Walt Disney Imagineering), le parc est en majeure partie financé par les émissions de télévision développées à l'occasion, telles que l'éponyme Disneyland; Wonderful World of Walt Disney; Zorro ou le Mickey Mouse Club. Disneyland Park est inclus dans le domaine Disneyland Resort, qui comprend également le parc Disney's California Adventure Park (dont l'entrée fait face à celle de Disneyland), la zone commerciale et de divertissement Downtown Disney, et trois hôtels. Disneyland Park est à ne pas confondre avec son homonyme parisien: Disneyland Park ou Parc Disneyland qui se trouve à Disneyland Paris. Thème Concept Original Le concept de Disneyland, imaginé en partie par Walt Disney, est celui d'un lieu où les parents pourraient s'amuser avec leurs enfants. L'histoire la plus répandue est celle de Walt qui emmenait Diane et Sharon, ses deux filles au parc faire un tour de manège tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur un banc en mangeant des cacahuètes, en proie à un terrible ennui. Il aurait alors commencé à élaborer l'idée de ce parc. Entouré d'une équipe d'animateurs des studios, d’ingénieurs, de mécaniciens et de la Stanford Research Institute (SRI) qui s’occupera de la concrétisation du projet, Walt fait de son nouveau rêve une réalité. L’équipe travaille au sein de WED Enterprises, une filliale des Walt Disney Studios originellement créée par Roy pour protéger le nom de Walt (WED signifiant Walter Elias Disney). Comme Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains à son époque, le projet est jugé fou et dangereux. Financièrement, il sera en grande partie porté par les revenus d’un nouveau média: la télévision. La chaîne ABC diffuse dans les années 50 des programmes Disney visant à toucher un nouveau marché mais aussi à promouvoir le futur parc. En observant la concurrence, Walt se jure de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Les autres parcs sont souvent sales, ont une mauvaise réputation. Plus le temps passe et plus le concept devient utopique. Le concept de Disneyland - littéralement le pays de Disney - est celui d'un lieu parfait et amusant pour toute la famille, un monde que Walt peut contrôler. Disneyland possède également une structure caractéristique qui sera reprise par tous ses successeurs à travers le monde. L'entrée est marquée par le passage sous une gare qui nous mène à une rue en ligne droite, Main Street, U.S.A., basée sur le Midwest de l'enfance de Walt Disney. Cette artère principale nous mène à une place circulaire, généralement nommée "hub", qui permet d'accéder à quatre autres pays ou "lands". Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, on trouve d'abord Adventureland, une contrée exotique aux airs de jungle amazonienne. Ensuite vient Frontierland, faisant l'éloge du Far West à l'époque de la Ruée Vers l'Or. Le Sleeping Beauty Castle ("Château de la Belle Au Bois Dormant") est aligné avec Main Street et sert de porte d'entrée à Fantasyland, le monde des personnages et des productions animées des Walt Disney Studios, sous les traits d'une foire médiévale. Finalement vient Tommorrowland, le monde de demain, du futur, de l'innovation et de la conquête spatiale. Le tout est cerclé par un chemin de fer, le Disneyland Railroad qui fait le tour du royaume, directement issu de la passion de Walt pour les trains. Une forte inspiration patriotique se dégage aussi de cette première itération, qui sera plus ou moins atténuée dans ses successeurs basés dans des pays étrangers. Le concept de Disneyland a en effet été repris pour d'autres parcs de la firme; * Magic Kingdom, en Floride (1971) * Tokyo Disneyland, au Japon (1983) * Disneyland Park, en France (1992) * Hong Kong Disneyland, en Chine (2005) * Shanghai Disneyland, en Chine (2016) Analyse psychologique: Dans Walt Disney The Biography, Neal Gabler apporte l'analyse suivante quant au rapport de Walt Disney à Disneyland: En fait Walt Disney voulait que ses visiteurs partagent sa vision idéale du monde, et qu’ils ressentent les différentes phases de sa vie, source d’inspiration pour la création du parc. Main Street était une idéalisation de Marceline, où il avait vécu durant son enfance. Frontierland représentait son patriotisme et Adventureland son goût pour l’inconnu et l’exotisme. Fantasyland était le pays de ses rêves et de son imagination, et Tommorrowland celui de l’innovation qui l’a toujours animée. Chaque monde était une partie de lui-même en quelques sortes. Disneyland représentait un monde où tout était maîtrisé, où les tracas du quotidien n’existaient plus. Comme dans ses dessins animés et ses films, il y avait ajouté une notion de contrôle importante à ses yeux qu’il s’était toujours efforcé à trouver. C'est une utopie. Histoire de Disneyland Origines Griffith Park Le carrousel de Griffith Park est considéré comme la vraie génèse de Disneyland. L’histoire la plus connue quant à la manière dont Walt aurait eu l’idée de son parc implique sa routine et ses filles. Lorsqu’il emmène Sharon et Diane au parc, il s’assied sur un banc et les regarde tourner sur le manège, en mangeant lassement des cacahuètes. Il s’y ennuie terriblement et commence à rêver d’un endroit où parents et enfants pourraient s’amuser ensemble. Cette étincelle le mène à effectuer un travail d’investigation à chaque visite au parc. Il imagine peu à peu un train à vapeur taille réelle entourant les studios de Burbank. Puis, son idée évolue en un Parc Mickey non loin des studios, sur un terrain d’en face. Parc Mickey L’idée est exposée dans un document à l’attention des artistes des studios Disney en 1948. Ce serait un parc d’attraction de 8 ares et il serait l’hôte d’un grand nombre d’animations. Don Da Gradi et John Cowles (un architecte) rejoignent le projet. On y trouverait une zone « carnaval et cirque » près de l’entrée, avec un chapiteau, un carrousel et une aire de pique-nique. D’ici, un tram tiré par des chevaux peut être embarqué. L’endroit serait associé à une foire, sur la gauche de l’entrée. En poursuivant sur les allées, le visiteur trouverait un café au bord d’un grand lac, sur lequel des vapeurs du Mississippi navigueraient autour d’une grande île, Bird Island. En montant à bord, on pourrait admirer Skull Rock, le phare, le lagon, et la plage. Le quai se situerait entre le café et une nouvelle ville accueillant la gare du train qui encercle le parc. Au-delà de la nouvelle ville, le visiteur accèderait à une attraction nommée Gravity Flow Canal Boats du côté du lac, au cours de laquelle on pourrait observer un moulin à eau et des miniatures d’un château et de la maison des nains. Cette zone est aussi le terminus des trams halés par les chevaux, qui laisseraient leur place à des charettes du Old West, fonctionnant toujours grâce à la force des animaux. En effet, plus loin du lac et placé de manière adjacente aux Canal Boats se tiendrait la vieille ville américaine rustique avec sa rue principale au chemin de terre menant à la ferme de grand-mère. S’y trouveraient cultures et animaux de la basse-cour pour le plaisir des plus jeunes, le tout bordé de routes réservées aux véhicules du Mid West précedemment évoqués, menant au village indien. De là, une plage donnant sur le lac nous permet de retrouver le chemin longeant ce dernier. Carolwood Pacific Railroad On trouve des traces préliminaires du parc d’attraction bien connu dans le Carolwood Pacific Railroad. Il s’agit d’un train à vapeur miniature que Walt avait installé en 1950 dans son propre jardin, autour de sa maison. Avec l’aide de plusieurs animateurs comme Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston et Ken Anderson, ainsi que le mécanicien Roger Brooggie, il dessine le tracé et crée des tas de décors miniatures pour embellir les alentours de son train. Il y passe beaucoup de son temps libre, et s’en sert pour amuser ses filles et ses invités. Les miniatures s’accumulent alors que Walter cherche à créer un petit village qui ressemblerait à Marceline. La locomotive est nommée Lily Belle, en l’honneur de Lillian Bounds Disney, femme de Walt Disney. Très vite, ce train va le mener, par arborescence, à son idée folle. Disneylandia Avec son train vient aussi un diorama d’une grand-mère avec son rocking chair, que Walt a réalisé et exposé dans un concours (1952). Ce personnage est celui de Granny, du film Danny le Petit Mouton Noir. Il est animé par Roger Brooggie, qui inclut un mouvement de la chaise et une piste audio qui permet à la vieille femme de raconter une histoire et inspire beaucoup Disney. Entouré par trois nouveaux partenaires: Harper Goff, un dessinateur ainsi que Christodoro et Wathel Rogers, deux sculpteurs; Walt lance son nouveau projet: Disneylandia. Consistant en une galerie contenant une succession de machines, l’idée est que chaque appareil soit muni d’une animation semblable à la grand-mère, qui est dévoilée par l’introduction d’une pièce. Par manque de rentabilité, l’idée ne sera jamais mise en oeuvre. WED Enterprises En 1952, Roy décide de fonder la société WED, pour Walter Elias Disney, afin de protéger légalement le nom de Walt. Néanmoins, ce dernier voit cette filliale d’un tout autre oeil. Elle servira à l’élaboration de son parc d’attraction. S’entourant de quelques équipiers supplémentaires comme Bill Cottrell, Dick Irvine, Marvin Davis ou John Hench, il visite avec ses employés un grand nombre de parcs d’attraction et similaires: les Jardins de Tivoli, la Nouvelle-Orléans en plein carnaval, et beaucoup de parcs européens. Ils examinent l’affluence, la disposition des chemins, le déplacement des foules, la propreté... Il est dur avec les apprentis concepteurs de parc mais veut les pousser à donner le meilleur d’eux-mêmes. Envisageant au départ un concept proche d’un Knott’s Berry Farm, son idée évolue en une expérience d’un tout nouveau genre, un pays de l’imaginaire où le visiteur est plongé dans un film en trois dimensions. Comme dans un film d’ailleurs, l’action se déroulerait en plusieurs scènes: une vile ressemblant à Marceline, un saloon sortant tout droit de Calamity Jane, une rivière exotique digne d’Africa Queen, un château médiéval basé sur les classiques d’animation Disney. Le nom « Parc Mickey » n’est pas définitif non plus car on hésite toujours avec Disneylandia, A Trip Through Disneyland, Mickey Mouse Village... C’est finalement Disneyland qui est retenu. Cependant, le projet de Walt devient toujours plus ambitieux et on commence à douter de la superficie du terrain de Burbank. Finalement, la ville de Burbank ne veut pas d’un parc en son sein. En 1953, WED fait appel au SRI, le Stanford Research Institute, qui s’occupe de trouver un terrain digne de Disneyland qui compte maintenant un sous-marin, une fusée et un navire pirate. Une parcelle de 1,6 hectares leur est proposée fin août, au milieu des orangers d’Orange County, au Sud de Los Angeles, à Anaheim. Financements ABC La principale source financière pour l’élaboration du projet est la télévision, un nouveau média vers lequel Walt va se tourner dès 1950 lors d’un show avec la participation de Coca Cola. Un contrat est signé par Bill Cottrell avec une jeune chaîne qui y voit un grand intérêt pour augmenter son audience, ABC. Leonard Goldenson, le PDG de ABC accepte aussitôt car la chaîne est encore jeune par rapport à ses concurrentes et que le support de Disney lui serait très profitable. Cependant, les jours passent et Roy se doit d’avoir une émission à proposer à la ABC et aux investisseurs : il faut trouver autre chose que les vieux croquis d’Harper Goff et les dessins trop techniques de Marvin Davis. Un ancien directeur artistique et collègue de Dick Irvine, Herb Ryman, qui avait quitté les studios dans les années quarante pour rejoindre Twentieth Century Fox répond à l’appel de Walt. Il le rejoint en un quart d’heure aux portes des studios pour un entretien dans le bungalow de la WED (qui maintenant est surnommé Bâtiment Zorro). Il lui explique le concept de Disneyland et lui fait part du voyage de Roy. Quand Ryman demande à voir les croquis, Walt lui dit : « Tu vas faire les croquis ». Son interlocuteur objecte immédiatement. Désemparé, Walt lui demande s’il accepte de les faire s’il reste avec lui pour le superviser. L’autre finit par opiner. Pendant quarante-deux heures, entre le samedi et le dimanche, Herb dessine des rendus du futur parc. Il finit à temps pour que Davis et Irvine s’occupent de la coloration et aient le temps de les envoyer à Roy, à New York. Malheureusement, rien n'est encore gagné. Après la présentation de Roy, ABC dit qu’elle ne peut pas supporter un investissement aussi lourd que Disneyland. C’est encore une chaîne toute jeune, et la plus faible de ses concurrentes. Mais Goldenson sait qu’il a besoin de Disney et que Disney a besoin de la ABC. En février 1952, les espoirs de Walt d’ouvrir le parc en 1955, comme cela était originellement prévu, sont maigres. Goldenson se souvient d’un homme appelé Karl Hoblitzelle avec qui il avait jadis travaillé, qui habite dans le Texas. Ce dernier accepte après négociations, de lui prêter cinq millions de dollars, ce que les banques ne veulent pas lui céder, trop incertaines quant au projet de Disney. Le 2 avril 1954 est décidé que contre les fonds nécessaires à la construction de Disneyland, ABC aurait trois saisons de son programme télévisé. Après estimations de la SRI, le parc coûterait cinq millions deux cent cinquante mille dollars. Le 1er mai, Disneyland est annoncé au public. L’accord inclut un programme hebdomadaire d’une heure contenant un avant-goût des films Disney à venir et un reportage sur l’avancement de Disneyland, et une demi-heure d’extraits des productions C’est la Vie (True Life Adventures) des studios. De plus, cinq émissions par semaine d’un programme du nom de Mickey Mouse Club sont conclues. Deux séries, World of Tommorrow et Zorro sont aussi proposées. Ces émissions, en plus de rapporter des fonds servant à la réalisation du projet, suscitent un intérêt chez le public qui va suivre l’avancée de la construction de Disneyland, chaque portion du programme se référant à une zone thématique. Sponsors Roy demande à plusieurs grandes compagnies de sponsoriser chacune une attraction de Disneyland, qui manque toujours d'investisseurs. On compte notamment Kellog, Pepsi-Cola, Coca-Cola, Ford et Goodrich. De nombreuses firmes acceptent de parrainer le parc. 2 300 000 $ supplémentaires sont collectés. Les chemins de fer Santa Fe Railroad sponsorisent le Disneyland Railroad; American Motors le Circarama; Richfield Oil, Autopia et bien d'autres. Toutefois, si Walt ne souhaitait au départ pas faire de concessions, le budget l'y force. Certains projets sont ainsi avortés, comme les Storybookland Canal Boats ou les bâtiments de Fantasyland qui sont contraints à n'être que des préfabriqués avec une façade médiévale. Aussi, les arbres exotiques ne peuvent pas arriver en aussi grand nombre que prévu. Conception Cartes Dessins préliminaires de Marvin Davis Marvin Davis a réalisé de nombreuses cartes de Disneyland en 1953 qui ont servi d'études préliminaires et de bases pour le dessin de Herb Ryman ci-dessous. Au fil des croquis, on peut voir l'évolution de la forme du parc allant d'une configuration en longueur semblable à celle du Parc Mickey, plutôt étalé, jusqu'à se rassembler en zones très distinctes autour d'un hub, une place centrale. Parmi les détails intéressants, on note l'existence d'une rue résidentielle parallèle à Main Street, déconstruisant son aspect de rue droite; l'absence de château pour Fantasyland, la présence d'une maison hantée, etc... Sur la carte la plus proche du dessin de Herb Ryman, Marvin Davis fait figurer les attractions suivantes: * Horse Cars; * Holiday Land et son cirque; * Mickey Mouse Club Island, l'île au milieu du lac; * Un bateau à vapeur; * Pack Mule Ride; * Pony Ride; * Recreation Park; * Un carrousel; * Une attraction sur Blanche-Neige; * Une attraction sur Peter Pan; * Un walkthrough sur Alice au Pays des Merveilles; * Le bateau pirate; * Le village de Pinocchio; * Un musée de miniatures; * Canalboat ride et Train Ride pour Lilliputian Land; * "Drive Yourself Freeway System", se référant à Autopia; * Des expositions pour Tomorrowland; * True Life Adventure; * Deux cinémas, un sur Main Street et l'autre dans les jardins botaniques de True Life Adventureland; * Et l'immanquable Disneyland Railroad. Cartes de Herb Ryman Les croquis de Herb Ryman montrent un Disneyland beaucoup plus proche de la version finale que ne l'était le Parc Mickey. On y retrouve les idées de train cerclant l'ensemble et de bateau à vapeur, mais on voit aussi l'apparition des éléments tels que le château, Main Street, le hub, ou Tomorrowland. fichier:Herbryman.jpg Sur ladite carte du 23 septembre 1953, on peut d'abord remarquer que les éléments essentiels de Main Street sont présents, avec la gare sous laquelle passe chaque visiteur entrant dans le parc, les streetcars tirés par des chevaux sur Town Square, la première place où est déjà planté un drapeau américain. l'Opera House et City Hall encadrent l'espace, bien qu'étant à l'opposé de leur position finale. l'Emporium est bien prévu. On peut aussi noter de la présence d'une vieille église dans une ruelle sur la gauche de l'artère principale qui aurait pu constituer l'ancêtre du concept de Haunted Mansion. Sur le hub central, un ballon qui rappelle Panoramagique à Disneyland Paris, bien que ce soit une coïncidence. Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, on trouve: * Holiday Land; avec ses roulottes et son chapiteau qui devait nourrir la passion de Walt pour l'univers du cirque. * Frontier Country; qui donnera Frontierland. On note le retour du lac entourant une île, sur lequel voguent deux vapeurs. Un circuit en calèches tirées par des chevaux semblait prévu, le tout dans un diorama désertique d'Ouest américain. * Recreation Park; un espace vert avec son cours d'eau et son gazebo pour les représentations, les événements, les pique-niques. * Fantasyland; bien plus fortifié et restreint mais contenant déjà un carrousel et le bateau du Capitaine Crochet. Le château est en retrait, plus fidèlement aux donjons européens. L'entrée de ce land ne se fait que par une porte dans les remparts, et non pas en traversant l'édifice. * Lilliputian Land; qui se place comme l'ancêtre de Storybookland Canal Boats, avec son train et ses bateaux dans la rivière en contrebas. La version envisagée est bien plus grande que celle qui verra le jour. * World of Tomorrow; qui donnera Tomorrowland, compte déjà Autopia, la fusée iconique, et plusieurs zones d'exposition. * True-Life Adventureland; né de la série de films True-Life Adventures des Walt Disney Studios, qui consiste en l'attraction Jungle Cruise uniquement. En 1954, Herb Ryman produit des vues aériennes spécifiques à chaque land. On peut y noter la disparition du circuit pour poneys qui est remplacé par True Life Adventure Land, qui prend sa place d'aujourd'hui à gauche de Main Street. Productions d'autres artistes Sur les productions d'autres artistes comme Harper Goff et Bill Martin, on constate le déplacement des Canal Boats et de Lilliputian Land dans un petit espace au fond de Main Street. Désormais, le chateau se tient bien à l'entrée de Fantasyland, où est apparue l'attraction sur Mr. Toad. Un petit bassin avec des bateaux prend place au centre du land, entre le carrousel et une grande roue prenant la forme d'un moulin. Encore derrière, un toboggan de type "Shoot the Chute" sous les traits de Monstro. On peut aussi noter la présence des tasses tournantes de Mad Tea Party et Dumbo. Carte présentée à la télévision En 1954, Walt présente une carte de Disneyland lors de l'émission télévisée sur la ABC. Le modèle est proche de celui qui verra le jour malgré quelques différences encore, avec les itérations précédentes mais aussi avec la version finale. Ainsi, Holiday Land et son chapiteau ne sera pas présent à l'ouverture, tout comme la montgolfière, le parc en haut à droite ou la grande roue visible à Fantasyland. 683x683px Politique Walt pense que les employés doivent être formés correctement, selon un strict code, par la Disney University. Car il ne s’agit pas là de travailler dans un parc d’attractions, mais de jouer un rôle, comme sur un plateau. C’est en fait un grand spectacle. Ceux qui seront plus tard nommés Cast Members doivent être souriants, et ne posséder ni barbe ni moustache. De la même manière les visiteurs sont appelés "guests", "invités".La propreté serait mise à l’honneur, contrairement aux autres parcs que Walt avait vus, où trainaient mégots et paquets de popcorn. Cela est aussi la raison pour laquelle aucun parc Disney n'a jamais vendu de chewing-gum. Dès l’élaboration du parc, Walt ne cessait de s’exprimer avec un vocabulaire cinématographique à son sujet. Ainsi, c’était comme un film en trois dimensions : les bâtiments sont des décors ; les animations et les attractions, des shows ; les employés, des acteurs ; et l’ensemble un plateau de tournage où des invités seraient conviés. Certains éléments jouent avec les proportions. Par exemple, alors que le rez-de-chaussée d’une boutique de Main Street serait à une taille normale, le premier étage serait plus petit, et le dernier un peu plus encore, de sorte à économiser les matériaux tout en gardant une impression normale vue du sol, voire même de hauteur accrue. Il fut aussi acté assez tôt que la texture des sols changerait lors d’un passage d’un land vers un autre, pour faire ressentir une douce transition au visiteur. Construction La construction de Disneyland débute le 12 juillet 1954. Les équipes ont un an pour terminer Disneyland selon la volonté de Walt. C’est Joe Fowler qui est désigné pour superviser les travaux. Fowler est un amiral retraité de la US Navy, et même s’il disait que le projet de Walt était insensé, sa réputation de « faiseur de miracles » n’était plus à refaire. Le premier bâtiment achevé est le Main Street Opera House, qui servira de scierie tout le temps du chantier sur l'idée de Fowler. Le chantier est frénétique et Walt aime s’y promener, surveiller les travaux, parcourir chaque chemin pour faire ses remarques. Il y vient avec un chapeau de paille, en demandant aux équipes de travailler plus ou moins vite. Pour que le parc ressemble le plus possible à sa vision idéale, il demande aux équipes de déplacer une barrière de quelques centimètres pour mieux voir le bateau, d'agrandir le lac, de déplacer un arbre exotique pour qu'il soit plus loin du chemin... Quand 50% du budget est dépensé, Walt se plaint à Harper Goff qu’il n’y ait rien d’autres que des fondations partout et quelques rares murs. Lorsqu'il observe les fondations de la gare de Main Street en installation, il fulmine, car selon lui tout l’argent est dépensé sous terre, et il ne restera plus rien pour le grand spectacle. En apprenant que Joe Fowler a fait installer une cale sèche pour le Mark Twain, il la surnomme "le fossé de Joe". Pendant ce temps, tout le monde s’active. Les émissaires envoyés un peu partout dans le pays cherchent les matériaux du parc : voitures d’''Autopia'', systèmes de Snow White’s Adventures et de Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride, une ménagerie complète pour Frontierland, un carrousel, et, surtout, un train. La date d’ouverture est fixée : le 17 juillet 1955. Il faut faire vite et bien, car à cause de la publicité diffusée pour le parc tous les mercredis dans l’émission Disneyland, les attentes du public sont grandes. Walt Disney aussi attend la concrétisation de son rêve avec impatience. Dès qu’une attraction est terminée, il la teste en premier, aussi heureux qu’un enfant. Si elle lui plaît, il en ressort guilleret, sinon, il dit : « Réajustez ça et l’attraction sera de nouveau sur les rails. » Il inspecte aussi avec attention chaque bâtiment, chaque rebord de trottoir, chaque poubelle en griffonnant des notes sur un carnet. En test, il y invite des familles de certains des travailleurs des studios, ou des amis, et tous passent une journée sur le parc, agrémentée d’un barbecue. Walt Pfeiffer, qui était le meilleur ami de Walt durant son enfance, dit plus tard que ce fut fantastique. Le trentième anniversaire de mariage de Walt et Lillian a lieu quatre jours avant l’ouverture, et il est décidé qu’il se déroulerait dans le parc. Ils en profitent pour inviter des proches, à qui Walt compte bien sûr présenter Disneyland. Finalement, ayant un peu trop bu, il finit la journée sur la place passager de la voiture, faisant semblant de souffler dans une trompette, en tenant une carte du parc enroulée dans les mains. La soirée qui suit se déroula sur le Hollywood Boulevard où plusieurs personnalités Disney sont conviées à une cérémonie de remerciements. À la veille de l’ouverture, Walt décide soudainement qu’il veut une exposition des décors de tournage de Vingt mille lieues sous les mers, à Tomorrowland. Malheureusement, la pieuvre géante a été endommagée depuis les prises de vues. Il a donc fallu que Ken Anderson et Walt mettent un masque et se chargent de pulvériser de la peinture fluorescente sur le céphalopode, ce qui leur prend une grande partie de la soirée. Ouverture Disneyland ouvre comme prévu le 17 juillet 1955, même si la journée précédente avait été un véritable enfer pour tout terminer à temps. Quinze mille tickets d’entrée sont imprimés pour le premier jour, ce qui représente à peu près la capacité du parc. Mais on se rend vite compte qu’il existe des billets contrefaits, et autres combines, comme par exemple un homme qui a installé une échelle afin de passer par-dessus la barrière et offre cinq dollars l’entrée. Les employés tentent tant bien que mal de réguler le flot de visiteurs en fermant les portes à intervalles réguliers, mais rien n’y fait. Ce premier jour, ce sont vingt-huit mille personnes qui se massent dans un Disneyland plein à craquer. D’autres problèmes surviennent également. Les femmes qui portent des chaussures à talons hauts restent coincées dans l’asphalte de Main Street U.S.A., coulé il y a peu et ramolli par la chaleur. Parfois, alors qu’on avance sur un chemin, on remarque que celui-ci se termine mystérieusement sur une zone de terre non bâtie, car les moyens ou le temps ont manqué pour terminer cet espace. De plus, Dumbo n'a pas été fini à temps et n'ouvrira que dans l'été. S'ajoute la grève des plombiers qui a conduit Walt à faire un choix entre les toilettes ou les fontaines à eau. Ayant privilégié le premier choix, les visiteurs qui font face à une température montant jusqu'à 38°C pensent que le non-fonctionnement des fontaines est une technique commerciale pour les pousser à acheter du soda Pepsi (sponsor du parc). Les personnes entrant sans ticket abîment les grillages et les collines, et certains parents vont jusqu'à jeter leurs enfants au-dessus des barrières pour leur éviter de faire la queue pour certaines attractions telles que le carrousel. Walt fait sans cesse des allers-retours d’un bout à l’autre du parc et tente de faire face aux contretemps rencontrés. Une émission spéciale est diffusée à la télévision, devant soixante-dix millions d’Américains. On y voit successivement trois points de vue différents présentés par trois personnalités : Art Linkletter, Ronald Reagan et Robert Cummings. La diffusion spéciale est agrémentée de célébrités de l'époque, comme Fess Parker, l'acteur jouant Davy Crockett, Louis Armstrong ou Annette Funicello. Disneyland, « l’endroit le plus heureux sur Terre », est ouvert au public. La fille de Walt, Diane Disney, dira plus tard qu’elle n’a plus jamais vu d’homme aussi heureux que son père ce 17 juillet 1955. Ce soir-là, il dîne avec Linkletter dans le patio de son appartement au-dessus de la Fire Station de Main Street en regardant (et contrôlant) le feu d’artifice. Certains visiteurs et journalistes considèrent l'expérience comme étant monstrueuse. L'accumulation de problèmes mènera la direction du parc à surnommer ce jour "dimanche noir". Du vivant de Walt et Roy, le 17 juillet 1955 n'était même pas considéré comme le jour d'ouverture officielle du parc, considéré comme un simple "preview". Les deux frères lui préféraient le lendemain, le 18 juillet 1955, date pour laquelle Walt convie de nouveau les journalistes pour qu'ils vivent l'expérience sous un meilleur jour. Toutefois, les années aidant, et le souvenir de l'émission télévisée étant plus marquant, c'est aujourd'hui bien le 17 juillet de chaque année qu'est fêté l'anniversaire de Disneyland. D'autres sont bien plus enthousiastes au sujet du parc à thèmes. Will Jones du Minneapolis Tribune publie: "Si c'est un parc à thèmes, c'est le mieux conçu qui se puisse imaginer, le plus joyeusement inspiré, le mieux organisé, le plus riche en aventures." C’est dans tous les cas un élément majeur de l’imaginaire américain d’aujourd’hui, à la fois un retour dans l’enfance, un plongeon dans le monde des dessins animés de Walt Disney, une combinaison savante de douce nostalgie des temps passés et des promesses fantaisistes du futur et un symbole de l’américanisme. Disneyland est un tel succès que sept semaines après l’ouverture, le 8 septembre 1955, on y accueille le millionième visiteur, une certaine Elsa Marquez. Attractions, restaurants et boutiques, à l'ouverture: Main Street U.S.A.: * Horse-drawn Street Cars * Horse-drawn Fire Wagon (arrêté) * Horse-drawn Surreys (arrêté) * Main Street Arcade ou Penny Arcade ''(transformé en boutique) * Main Street Cinema * Main Street Shooting Gallery (supprimé en 1962) * Santa Fe & Disneyland Railroad (renommé Disneyland Railroad en 1974) * Hollywood-Maxwell's Intimate Apparel Shop (incluait The Wizard of Bras; fermé en 1956) * Maxwell House Coffee Shop (fermé en 1957) * Disneyland Branch of Bank of America (trois ATM, fermés en 1993) * Carnation Café * Coca-Cola Refreshment Corner * Market House (boutique, devenu un restaurant en 2013) * Plaza Pavilion Restaurant (renommé en 2012) * Red Wagon Inn (renommé Plaza Inn en 1965) * Puffin Bakery (fermé en 1960) * Fine Tobacco (fermé en 1999) * Hallmark Communication Center (transformé en Disney Clothiers Ltd. en 1985) * Ellen's Gift Shop (fermé en 1956) * Gallen-Kamp Stores Co. (fermé en 1957) * Gibson Greeting Cards (fermé en 1959) * Glass Blower (fermé en 1966) * Grandma's Baby Shop (fermé dès l'année d'ouverture, remplacé par Silhouette Studio) * Jemrock Shop (fermé en 1957) * Polaroid Camera Center (fermé en 1970) * Ruggles China & Glass Shop (fermé en 1964, remplacé par China Closet) * Story Book Shop (fermé en 1980) * Sunny-View Farms Jams & Jellies (fermé en 1957) * Town Square Realty (fermé en 1960) * Yale & Towne Lock Shop (fermé en 1964) * Upjohn Pharmacy (fermé en 1970, remplacé par une boutique d'horloges et de montres) * Wurlitzer Music Store ou ''Wurlitzer Music Hall (fermé en 1968, a connu de très nombreux changements de nom et de thème jusqu'à devenir Disney Showcase) * Disneyland Emporium Adventureland: * Jungle Cruise * Tropical Cantina * Deux stands de produits "safari" Frontierland: * Conestoga Wagon (fermé en 1959) * Davy Crockett Museum (transformé en boutique dès 1955) * Golden Horseshoe Revue (le spectacle originel s'est arrêté en 1986) * Indian Village (originallement situé à Adventureland; déplacé à son emplacement de Critter Country en 1956; fermé en 1971) * Mark Twain Riverboat * Mike Fink Keel Boats (fermé 1997) * Mule Pack (renommé Rainbow Ridge Pack Mules en 1956; puis Pack Mules Through Nature’s Wonderland en 1960; fermé en 1973) * Stagecoach Ride (renommé Rainbow Mountain Stagecoach Ride en 1956; fermé en 1959) Fantasyland: * Canal Boats of the World (renommé Storybook Land Canal Boats en 1956) * Casey Jr. Circus Train (Storybook Land n'a ouvert qu'en 1956) * Dumbo Flying Elephants (déplacé en 1983) * King Arthur Carrousel (déplacé en 1983) * Mad Tea Party (déplacé en 1983) * Mickey Mouse Club Theater (renommé Fantasyland Theater en 1964; fermé en 1981) * Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride (réhabilité en 1983) * Peter Pan's Flight (réhabilité en 1983) * Snow White’s Adventures (renommé Snow White's Scary Adventures en 1983) Tomorrowland: * Autopia (a reçu de nombreuses améliorations au fil des ans) * Circarama U.S.A., “A Tour of the West” (le film originel a été arrêté en 1959; salle fermée en 1966) * Dutch Boy Paints Color Gallery (fermé en 1963) * Kaiser’s Hall of Aluminum Fame (fermé en 1960) * Monsanto Hall of Chemistry (fermé en 1966) * Rocket to the Moon (fermé en 1966) * Space Station X-1 (renommé View of America, 1958; fermé en 1960) * Thimble Drome Flight Circle (fermé en 1966) * Tomorrowland Boats (renommé Phantom Boats dès 1955; fermé en 1956) * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (fermé en 1966) * The World Beneath Us, presented by Richfield Oil Co. (fermé en 1960) Le parc d'attraction Politique tarifaire Entrée et attractions à l'unité A l'ouverture, le prix d'un billet d'entrée pour Disneyland était de 1$ par adulte et 50¢ par enfant. Toutefois, contrairement à aujourd'hui, ce tarif n'était valable que pour entrer dans le parc et non pas embarquer dans les attractions. Il était nécessaire de payer directement devant l'attraction. Tickets A-B-C-D-E Ce n'est que le 11 octobre 1955 que sont introduits les ticket books ou carnets de tickets qui contenaient plusieurs admissions pour un tour sur une attraction au choix. L'idée avait été développée sur demande de Walt qui trouvait que le système de paiement directement à l'attraction ressemblait trop à celui d'une fête foraine, alors qu'il voulait s'écarter de l'image peu reluisante de celles-ci. Les tickets étaient divisés en trois catégories, chacune donnant accès à des attractions différentes et graduellement plus élaborées, allant de A jusqu'à C. Un livret coûtait alors 2,50$ pour huit tickets, parmi lesquels des A, des B, et des C, valables pour un adulte. Il existait des tickets moins chers pour les enfants de moins de douze ans uniquement. Voici la répartition des attractions pour les différents tickets en octobre 1955: A Ticket (valant 10¢): * Horse-drawn Street Cars * Horse-drawn Surreys * Horse-drawn Fire Wagon * Main Street Cinema * Space Station X-1 * 20.000 Leagues Under The Sea (exposition) B Ticket (valant 15¢ ou 25¢): * Conestoga Wagon (15¢) * Frontierland "Freight Train" (Disneyland Railroad; 25¢) * Phantom Boat (15¢) * Mad Tea Party (15¢) * Casey Jr. Circus Train (15¢) * Dumbo Flying Elephant (15¢) * Mickey Mouse Theater (15¢) C Ticket (valant 25 ou 35¢): * Mule Pack (25¢) * Stage Coach (25¢) * Mark Twain Riverboat (25¢) * Main Street "Passenger Train" (Disneyland Railroad; 25¢) * Autopia Car (25¢) * Rocket to the Moon (35¢) * Jungle River Boat (Jungle Cruise; 35¢) * Peter Pan (25¢) * Snow White (25¢) * Mr. Toad's (25¢) D'autres attractions étaient gratuites, qualifiées de complimentary tickets ''soit "tickets gracieux". En 1964 ouvre la Skyway, qui relie par les airs Fantasyland et Tomorrowland. Plus onéreuse à maintenir, elle recquiert un ticket au prix plus élevé. C'est pourquoi le premier D Ticket est émis cette année là. Le premier E Ticket est mis en place pour Matterhorn Bobsleds. Cette catégorie restera la plus haute jamais introduite. L'expression "E Ticket" est entrée dans le langage courant des personnes familières avec le domaine des parcs à thème, et désigne généralement une attraction majeure, parfois même dans un parc n'appartenant pas à The Walt Disney Company. Ci-dessous, la répartition des attractions en tickets A-B-C-D-E durant l'été 1972: ''Complimentary ticket, "coupon gracieux": * Walt Disney—A Legacy for the Future (Main Street) * GAF Photo Salon (Main Street) * INA’s Carefree Corner (Main Street) * Frontierland Arcade Gun Collection (Frontierland) * Pepsi Cola’s Golden Horseshoe Revue (Frontierland) * Circle-Vision 360 presented by the Bell System (Tomorrowland) * Carousel of Progress presented by General Electric (Tomorrowland) * Adventure Thru Inner Space presented by Monsanto (Tomorrowland) A Ticket (valant 10¢): * Main Street Horse Cars (Main Street) * Horseless Carriage (Main Street) * Omnibus (Main Street) * Fire Engine (Main Street) * King Arthur Carousel (Fantasyland) * Sleeping Beauty Castle (Fantasyland) B Ticket (valant 25¢): * Main Street Cinema (Main Street) * Motor Boat Cruise (Fantasyland) * Swiss Family Treehouse (Adventureland) * Casey Junior Circus Train (Fantasyland) * Alice in Wonderland (Fantasyland) C Ticket (valant 40¢): * Fantasyland Theater (Fantasyland) * Mad Tea Party (Fantasyland) * Autopias (Fantasyland, Tomorrowland) * Shooting Galleries (Fronierland, Adventureland) * Peter Pan Flight (Fantasyland) * Dumbo Flying Elephants (Fantasyland) * Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride (Fantasyland) * Snow White’s Adventures (Fantasyland) * Mike Fink Keel Boats (Frontierland) * Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln (Main Street) D Ticket (valant 70¢): * Rocket Jets (Tomorrowland) * PeopleMover presented by Goodyear (Tomorrowland) * Flight to the Moon presented by McDonnell Douglas (Tomorrowland) * Storybookland Canal Boats (Fantasyland) * Skyway (Tomorrowland, Fantasyland) * Tom Sawyer Island Rafts (Frontierland) * Davy Crockett’s Explorer Canoes (Bear Country) * Santa Fe & Disneyland Railroad (Main Street, New Orleans Square and Tomorrowland) * Columbia Sailing Ship (Frontierland) * Mark Twain Steamboat (Frontierland) E Ticket (valant 85¢ par adulte et 75¢ par enfant): * Mine Train Ride (Frontierland) * Pack Mules (Frontierland) * Jungle River Cruise (Adventureland) * Disneyland-Alweg Monorail Trains (Tomorrowland) * Matterhorn Bobsleds (Fantasyland) * It’s a Small World presented by Bank of America (Fantasyland) * Enchanted Tiki Room presented by United Airlines (Adventureland) * Submarine Voyage (Tomorrowland) * Pirates of the Caribbean (New Orleans Square) * Country Bear Jamboree (Bear Country) * Haunted Mansion (New Orleans Square) Le système est resté le même, et a été instauré à Magic Kingdom dès l'ouverture de Walt Disney World, en 1971, puis à Tokyo Disneyland en 1983. Du fait de l'arrêt du système de tickets par attraction, le terme "E-Ticket" est resté parmi les communautés de fans de parcs à thème la dénomination attitrée pour les expériences majeures d'un parc. Cependant, son emploi est remis en question, car depuis Matterhorn Bobsleds le coût et les prouesses techniques d'une attraction majeure ont augmenté considérablement, tant et si bien que l'expression "F-Ticket" est apparue pour qualifier une catégorie supérieure. Billet unique Le billet unique, qui autorise l'accès au parc pour la journée et à toutes les attractions autant de fois que souhaité est créé en juin 1982 pour Disneyland et Walt Disney World, ce quelques mois avant l'ouverture d'Epcot. Cette nouvelle politique sonne le glas des tickets A-B-C-D-E, sauf à Tokyo Disneyland, où le système va perdurer jusqu'en 2001 avec l'ouverture du second parc du complexe japonais, Tokyo Disney Sea. Certaines attractions demandent tout de même un supplément au billet d'entrée, comme les stands de tir. Aussi, ce mode de fonctionnement permet l'apparition des passeports annuels, d'abord le 28 octobre 1982 à Walt Disney World, puis en juin 1983 à Disneyland. Le 23 février 2015, le prix d'un passeport d'un jour à Disneyland dépasse la barre symbolique des 100$. A partir du 27 février 2016, à Disneyland et Walt Disney World, les tarifs sont adaptés selon l'affluence du jour. Billet un jour/deux parcs Au début des années 2000, la plupart des complexes autour du globe reçoivent un parc supplémentaire, permettant l'apparition de tickets dédiés à la visite de plusieurs parcs en une seule journée; en Californie ce passeport prend le nom "Park Hopper". Fastpass Le Disney's FastPass est un service gratuit mis en place en 1999. Il est attribué aux visiteurs la possibilité de réserver un créneau horaire pour une attraction à l'aide de leur ticket d'entrée, leur donnant accès à une file plus courte. Le 25 juin 2017, les tickets cartonnés FastPass disparaissent et laissent place au Digital FastPass, qui stocke un jeton numérique sur la carte magnétique du ticket du visiteur. Depuis peu, le service MaxPass, qui coûte 10$ par personne et par jour, est proposé aux visiteurs. A l'aide de l'application Disneyland Resort, ceux-ci sont désormais capables de réserver une fenêtre de temps depuis leur téléphone. Le Saviez-Vous? Catégorie:Parc en:Disneyland es:Disneyland it:Disneyland nl:Disneyland pt-br:Disneyland ro:Disneyland zh:迪士尼樂園